Bienvenido a la Familia
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, Chyan- Sharpay y Chad tienen una pequeña conversación en el estudio de yoga de Lava Springs. "Creo que sabes el porqué de nuestra pequeña reunión, ¿verdad?" "¿Ryan?" "Exacto. Ryan Evans, mi hermano."


**NA:** Wow. Jamás pensé que iba a volver a postear algo por acá xD En fin, esto es, más que nada, para Leslie Rebeka Black Snape. Simplemente porque lee todas mis historias Chyan :P

* * *

Los dos se encontraron en la sala de yoga, desocupada a ésa hora. Ello lo había citado en ése lugar, por la connotación dramática que le daba al momento. Éste era el lugar de _él_, después de todo.

Y todo esto, toda la situación, era por _él_. Entonces, citarlo ahí, tenía sentido.

Cuando Chad entró a la sala, Sharpay lo miró, con toda la intensidad de su mirada crítica y áspera, dándole a entender el cómo se iban a dar las cosas; y que ella iba a estar a cargo, y él iba a escucharla.

-Danforth.

-Sharpay.

Los tonos eran glaciales; el de Chad, de todos modos, sonaba más templado, un poco menos álgido.

Tras observarse por unos segundos, en poses defensivas y altivas, Sharpay se separó de la pared en la cual había estado apoyada (de una forma absolutamente _fabulosa_, claro.) hasta el momento, y se acercó al _camarero_, quedando frente a él.

Chad enarcó una ceja, y Sharpay frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sabes el porqué de nuestra pequeña reunión, ¿verdad? _'Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan denso.'_

Chad cruzó los brazos.

-¿Ryan?

-Exacto. Ryan _Evans_, _mi_ hermano. –Acentuó las palabras "Evans", y "mi", esperando dejarle un mensaje subliminal a Chad.

Chad suspiró.

-No sé qué diablos te sucede. Ryan no es algo de tu propiedad, Sharpay.

La expresión de Sharpay se suavizó un poco, adquiriendo un matiz derrotado y algo desesperado; mantuvo sus ojos oscuros clavados en los de Chad, y el chico pudo comprender que ella lo sabía. De sobra, quizá.

Cuando él mostró compasión en sus ojos chocolate, Sharpay no pudo soportarlo, y esquivó su mirada, clavándola en una de las paredes espejadas. Ésta vez fue su turno de suspirar, y Chad sintió una punzada afectuosa hacia la chica.

-Lo sé.

El silencio reinó en el salón por unos momentos, mientras cada uno se perdía en sus propios pensamientos sobre Ryan Evans.

-Sharpay, -la varonil voz de Chad sonaba resuelta, pero firme- no estamos compitiendo por él.

Ella fijó sus ojos en él, con un semblante sorprendido.

-Jamás haría que escogiera entre nosotros, ¿sabes? –Continuó el jugador de básquet- Lo perdería para siempre, si lo hiciera.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, sin que ella pudiera controlarse, y Chad le sonrió con todo su encanto juvenil, pero de pronto la seriedad se apoderó de sus facciones.

-Yo... Lo amo. Realmente, lo amo. –Sonrió, desviando los ojos, con una expresión tan ida y romántica, que Sharpay no pudo impedir compararlo con un estupidizado Troy Bolton enamorado hasta los límites de lo asqueroso de una perfecta Gabriella Montez.

Cuando volvió a enfocarse en ella, con decisión en sus orbes, no pudo contenerse más y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran ininterrumpidamente por su rostro, arrastrando rimel por sus mejillas.

De pronto se vio envuelta en un par de brazos morenos y fuertes, y el aroma del shampoo de Chad llenó sus fosas nasales.

-No lo estás perdiendo.-Susurró el chico, acariciando tenuemente su cabellera.

Por unos minutos, Sharpay lloró silenciosamente, aferrada a Chad como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, se separó un poco de él, e inspiró profundamente, intentado recordar los ejercicios de yoga que su hermano siempre utilizaba para calmarse.

Chad sonrió, y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, con un poco de bochorno. Un brillo cómico se apoderó de sus ojos oscuros, entonces, y dijo, con fingida displicencia:

-Aún no sé si quiero compartirlo contigo.

Ambos rieron ante ello, y una oleada de paz los invadió.

Chad se sentía liberado de un gran peso, ya que comprendía que tener una relación seria y duradera con Ryan conllevaba tener a la gemela Evans en su vida, también, y estar en malos términos con ella podría haber hecho su vida un infierno.

Sharpay, por su parte, se sentía aliviada no sólo porque el novio de su hermano no pretendía robárselo y alejarlo de ella, sino que también se sentía complacida con lo que veía en Chad: adoración y devoción. Lo que su hermano merecía.

_Lo que su hermano merecía._..

-Danforth, -su tono volvió a ser mesurado y álgido, aunque su mirada, feroz pero teñida con algo de tibieza, traicionaba un poco la frialdad de su fachada- una última cosa.

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces, un poco perdido por el abrupto cambio de actitud, pero la instó a continuar.

-Tú lo amas, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo también. Es lo más importante en _mi vida_. Más aún que mi guardarropa de verano.-Chad sonrió, pero se recompuso instantáneamente – Es mi otra mitad. Cuando él es feliz, yo soy feliz. Y cuando él está triste o herido, yo también lo estoy.

Se detuvo por un momento, como esperando que Chad absorbiera cada palabra.

- Y su tristeza y su dolor me lastiman más que los míos propios. ¿Sabías? Y no aprecio que nadie nos lastime. No aprecio que nadie _lo_ lastime. Por eso mismo, -se acercó a él, amenazadora, y lo tomó de la camisa del uniforme, clavándole una mirada inhumana y sanguinaria- no quiero siquiera decirte qué puede llegar a pasarte si lo lastimas.

La amenaza de la rubia le provocó escalofríos, pero también le llegó al corazón, por lo cual sonrió, sacándose suavemente las manos de la chica de encima.

-Entiendo. –Contestó, sonando seguro y confiado; y entonces sintió la necesidad de contestar a la vulnerabilidad que la mayor de los Evans le había demostrado momentos atrás, en un gesto de confianza, con la suya propia.- Pero no debes preocuparte, soy incapaz de hacerle daño a tu hermano, me lastimaría más a mí que a él. No sé qué diablos tiene, pero me tiene enroscado en su pequeño dedo bailarín.

Ambos sonrieron, y entonces Sharpay se arrojó a los brazos del chico, y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a la familia, entonces.


End file.
